Donna Knows All
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Donna knows all, including what Charisse said to Louis on the security footage in episode 10. One-shot. R&R.


A/N: So, this needs a preference. I'm a total nerd, and on facebook I have 'liked' several of the characters from Suits. On those pages, the characters regularly banter back and forth, sometimes interacting with fans. One of Louis' statements was "Who wants to be my pony?" and this story flashed through my mind. It didn't come out as clearly as I was hoping, but the premise is there. It answers so, so many questions. I guess it's tagged to episode 1X10 "The Shelf Life". Please enjoy and don't judge it too harshly. It was written in much haste.

* * *

><p><strong>Donna Knows All<strong>

It had been a long day. Hell, it had been a long week. The case had stretched on forever, they had hit every speed-bump imaginable, and Mike thought he was going to lose his job at every turn. It could be that Harvey had threatened it more than once in one loose fashion or another, but in the end they'd come out on top. They always did.

It was because they had settled their case for nearly three times the original amount – that brought about by one small detail found by a certain Mike Ross in the last moments before the case would have gone to trial and dragged out into a several year event – that Harvey felt that, just this once, he was willing to sit and have a minor celebration. In good taste, of course.

Most everyone had cleared out of the office by the early hour in which they sat. Harvey, Donna, and Mike seemed to be the only remaining individuals, and they sat comfortably in the senior partner's office and sipped on their scotch. It was rare that the red-headed secretary joined in after work activities with her boss. They had drawn very strict lines many years before that they had to consistently remind themselves of, but every great once and a while, when she really felt she deserved it and Harvey pulled out the expensive drinks, she might join for just one glass. Then one glass would turn into two and so on and so forth. That was how they arrived where they were with Mike begging for one more interesting story from the days-gone-by, Harvey lounged deeply in his chair with a thoughtful look and a careful eye that certain secrets weren't spilled, and Donna giggling her way through a tale that involved Harvey, his first months of Pearson-Hardman after law school, and Louis Litt.

"Donna's just full of stories," Harvey commented lightly, sipping at his drink. "Tell him the one that you told me last week."

"About the video?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"What video?" Mike managed as he fumbled with his drink, fingers feeling clumsy.

"The one that Louis caught playing on your computer," the elder man answered, tipping his head to the side in, his expression saying that he knew all that happened to Mike.

"With Charisse?" the younger lawyer gasped out, laughing through the whole sentence.

Donna shot her boss a questioning look and Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "He won't remember it anyway."

"Point," she acknowledged with a sly grin.

Silence suddenly filled the office as Donna prepared, straightening her shoulders and setting her glass down so that she had full range of both hands. "The whole firm knows that Louis managed to pick a woman up at the last charity event that was attended," she began. "Pretty, intelligent – if you can believe her majesty – and infatuated with him. She was his match, he said."

"Get on with it," Mike grumbled. "I'd like to keep my alcohol down, please."

"Right." She cleared her throat, beginning again. "We all know that they went out a couple of times because Louis doesn't know how to keep his sex life to himself. Trust me, Norma's scarred for life. He should have to pay her therapy bills."

"Anyway," Harvey prompted, rolling his eyes and finally shooting her a grin.

"We all know that," Donna reiterated, "but what I know is what was said in the video."

"The silent footage from the security camera?" Mike asked, wide-eyed. "Before she…?"

"Did a favor to all of mankind by making sure he never reproduced? Yes."

Harvey chuckled and reached for the bottle, pouring himself the last bit.

"He'd brought her in to show her the office after hours, and as he was leaving he whispered something. Low, but, as you know, I read lips and have ears in every corner of this office. Not a word can be said without my knowing it."

"Okay, power-trip," Harvey grumbled, "finish the story."

"Fine. Spoil-sport. You've already heard the story." Donna pouted a moment for good measure and then said, "So he gave her his spiel about his prized pony and asked if she would be that pony. The rest is office legend and the world sighs a sigh of relief."

Mike paled considerably. "He… No."

"Donna knows all," Harvey said with a shrug.

"Donna knows all of what?"

All eyes turned to the door of the office, opened without their knowledge. The subject of the current conversation stood there, looking his usual irritable self with his arms crossed and a scowl planted firmly on his face.

The three original occupants of Harvey's office burst out laughing all at once, causing Louis to sputter. "What?" he demanded. "What did she say?"

"She was just noting how your wife loves me more," Harvey remarked as he leaned back, schooling his features and ignoring the way that Mike's face was turning an odd shade of red as he continued to play the words over and over again in his mind. "I know, you're not married. Still funny."

Louis huffed loudly and turned on his heel to storm out.

"_Pony_," Mike gasped out as he burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Let that image haunt you as you feed my review addiction.


End file.
